Cursed Eyes
by GreenBlackTea
Summary: She is cursed, cursed for her eyes and for the dark aura around her. But neither of it was true... None... She is a kind cat, who cared, grieved, and lived a normal series of feelings like any other living being... But none of that mattered to them. Everything was done for, everything that she stayed loyal for.. Was gone.. "What am I going to do? I did everything for them, why..?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Warriors!

 _What is grief? Well, it is very simple._

 _Pain. You feel sad, and sometimes, you just can't overcome it for the rest of your life._

 _Ah, little one. You can't avoid grief. It's everywhere..._

 _I apologize if I have scared you all. But I'll tell you a story of a cat who have grieved and lived in depression for the most of her life..._

* * *

"Hey.. She opened her eyes.." whispered one as he looked up. There was a calico cat looking at her. "What do we name her?" the cat continued, looking at another cat.

She just realized there were another cat it was a black pelted cat.

"I don't care. You chose." the black cat meowed sternly. The calico she-cat purred anyways, completely accepting his attitude.

"I don't know... It depends on Flowerbloom's..." her voice was silent.

The black cat shivered. "Please don't talk about her death, nor her mate's. Okay?" he stepped out of her view.

She could hear the calico she-cat sigh and turned back to her. "Hello little one! Opened your eyes today! I don't know what name I should give you.." her eyes was sparkling.

She spoke for the first time, stuttering through words. "I don't care." she copied what the black cat said.

The she-cat purred. "Say, ' I don't know.'" she meowed.

She quickly corrected himself and she continued, "I think... Redkit!" she purred, her tail wrapped around Redkit.

"I... Like.. Redkit." she tried to pronounce the words, but it came out with hesitation.

"You are getting better!" the she-cat purred. "You are learning fast! My name is Violetfrost by the way." she stood up and gently pushed her out of the den.

Her mind was filled with curiosity. Communication, adventures, the green stuff outside! "Can we... Explore?" she asked, thinking how to define adventure.

She smiled and pushed her using her tail, and led Redkit out of the large green surrounding. Now, they are in a larger area, full of blue, white, and a bright stream of many other colors. The blinding light made her look away.

Violetfrost looked at her and blocked the light from her eyes. "Better?" she asked, Redkit nodded.

As she looked at Violetfrost, she could see her green eyes narrowing at other cats. The cats was in small clusters and talking quietly, looking at Redkit oddly.

Violetfrost turned her attention to herself, "This is the camp. Where we all live." she meowed as she walked to the adjacent greenish stuff. "This is the Warrior's Den."

Redkit nodded. So the green stuff is dens?

Violetfrost showed her the Apprentice's Den next, there were cats snickering about when she went past them. Violetfrost in defense, snarled and they became quiet.

"Don't worry, my dear. They just don't like kits..." she meowed quickly and she hushed her out of the Apprentice's Den's clearing.

"Why are they snickering?" redkit asks, and Violetfrost's eyes glowed.

"You can talk fluently so quickly!" she purred, then paused. "You should know this... Redkit..." she started, then hesitated. "I know you are very young, you were just born! But the clan doesn't like you. They say you are 'cursed' because when you were born, both your parents died. Your father, Slateflame died in a war before your birth, and your mother died when she was giving birth to you."

Redkit's eyes widened. "How could she die? If I'm living?" Vioeltfrost sighed.

"I'll tell you more later. Lets visit the rest of the dens later okay? I want you to have some friends. From now on," she meowed,"I will be your foster mother, the one who takes care of you because I'm a queen." she nuzzled Redkit and led her towards the smaller den, next to the warrior's den.

Redkit, despite her age, knows something was going on, but she was a kit, and she wanted to have a happy life. She followed Violetfrost into the nursery. There were other cats in there too, she didn't notice them till now. Before she know it, Violetfrost was nudging her towards a group of cats, slightly bigger than her.

"Hello, Hollowkit, Dawnkit, Barkkit, and Gingerkit! Welcome Redkit." she looked at themworriedly. "Redkit, meet Hollowkit, Dawnkit, Barkkit, and Gingerkit."

Redkit stepped from behind her leg, where she scrambled to when she was close to the kits.

A orange cat nosed her towards the group. "Hi! I am Gingerkit, nice to meet you!" he meowed excitedly.

Immediately, a black tom stepped up. He was pretty big, no, humungous. "Hi, I'm Hollowkit." he meowed. Despite his size, his voice was also deep. He made her pelt shiver.

Another ginger cat stepped up, climbing over Hollowkit and rested her paws on his head. Hollowkitkit growled and shook her off. "Hey! You must be the new kit! I am Dawnkit, I hope we will be great friends!" Dawnkit's orange eyes glittered and introduced the last cat as he stepped up. "This is Barkkit. Oh, did I tell you? Gingerkit is my brother."

Barkkit's eyes rolled. "My brother is Hollowkit. Sorry if he is too big, he is just broad y'know? He has the future strength of my father!" his chest fluffed up. "Right?"

Hollowkit purred and nudged Barkkit. "Of course. You will too!"

Redkit was silent until Dawnkit nudged her out. "Where are we going?"

Dawnkit looked behind her and smiled. "To learn how to fight with the apprentices!" Redkit stopped walking, stepping away from her nudge.

"No."

"Why?"

Redkit stood silent, she didn't want to go near the apprentice's den, since they were giving glares at her earlier.

Suddenly, The four cats started laughing in mockery.

"Look at her face! We have trolled that one so bad!" Gingerkit purred, rolling onto his back in laughter. The rest joined him as Redkit could feel her eyes swollen up.

Redkit immediately left them and called out for Violetfrost in the nursery. "Violetfrost!" she cried, her vision is now blurry from the swelling of her tears.

A calico shape stirred from her nest and ran towards Redkit, who was standing just a few tail-lengths away. "What is it, honey?" Redkit looked at her sleepy form, and saw her belly was big. Maybe she was eating a lot...

"They were taking me to the apprentice den, then when I refused, Gingerkit said, 'Look at her face! We have trolled that one so bad!' and they started laughing! Does everyone hate me? Are they using me to entertain them? I just wanted a nice day!" she cried, and she could see Violetfrost was mad. Very very mad.

"Where are they?" she growled, and redkit pointed towards the clearing. Violetfrost immediately went towards the four cats, and began scolding them. Redkit couldn't hear it that clearly since she was in the den, but she could hear a bit..

"Youngsters!... Did you know that Redkit was very sad, she have..." Violetfrost's voice, she was angry and mad.

"But, she has a disability!" it was Dawnkit's voice, arguing against her foster mother.

"I do not... Show more respect!"

Hollowkit's deep voice growled at her, "I do not care! Redkit was... Who cares about her!"

A much deeper voice entered the conversation. "What is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! One review? That's awesome! I will answer your questions!

Dear catgirl2900, and my many readers,

It is a she-cat. I had it as a tom, but changed it because I was more comfortable with it as a she-cat. I left out the "him," in Violetfrost's line. Haha... Must have gotten confused, sorry!

If you guys are questioning what color pelt Redkit is, she just have a fluffy, light-brown pelt with white tabby markings. Red eyes. I'm sorry, but you gotta figure out what color each cat has in the story! I might get them mixed up, because I don't feel like actually noting them down.

Every chapter will ONLY be 1,000 words at least because I want cliff-hangers! So sorry, but there will be a cliff-hanger every 1,000-3,000 words!

From your grateful writer, GreenBlackTea

* * *

"Adderstar, these kits are stirring up trouble against their denmate." as Violetfrost meowed, cats surrounded the queen and the four kits. Redkit, herself, was still hiding in the nursery.

Though she can not see what is happening, she crept towards the den entrance and peeked out. Adderstar and Violetfrost was bristling against each other.

"My kits wouldn't have done anything wrong!" Adderstar growled, "Redkit is a fine kit, despite her bright red eyes. What are you talking to me about, Violetfrost? We will have Redkit out and speak for the truth!" Violetfrost's pelt bristled more.

"Then she will support my idea!" I don't want a kit, that was just born yesterday, to join this confusion! Despite Flowerbloom's death, Redkit was happy. She cuddles against me, her foster mother. Don't you see?" as she said this, Redkit walked out of the den and ran to Violetfrost.

"Adderstar, why won't you listen to her?" she half squeaked-half cried out. "Violetfrost is true. Dawnkit, Barkkit, Hollowkit, and Gingerkit was mean to me! Don't you see?" she repeated... "Don't you see..." she whispered and slumped to the ground, out of breath, still latching onto Violetfrost's paws.

Her vision blurred, blackness covered. It wasn't such a good idea to scream all in one breath it seems.

As everything fades, she opened her eyes and saw she was not outside anymore, but in a stone den, not even the den she was sleeping with Violetfrost! She thinks it is called the nursery, which make sense since it is where all the kits go.

"Hello, small Redkit." said a deep, raspy tone. Redkit looked up and saw an old black and white, large tom standing in the den she was sleeping in. "You are awake."

Redkit quickly nodded and asked, "Who are you?" The tom laughed, croaked more, and calmed down.

"I am just a pesky elder Silentclaw, who somehow caught a cold during new-leaf!" he purred. "Do not touch the herbs, little one. Greenblade wouldn't like that." he warned when Redkit was exploring the den.

"Where is Greenblade then?" she asked, curious. He sighed and sat down in his nest.

"Out gathering herbs... Oh wait! I'm supposed to get a couple of cats when you wake up!" he reminded himself and grumbled on the way out of the stone-covered dens about his memory.

A few heartbeats later, which seemed like eternity in this boring, dark place, a few cats came in. When they got closer, Redkit grumbled in defeat. It was the four cats that was mean to her.

Redkit thought they were going to hurt her mentally again, but they said something bizarre..

"I'm so sorry!" Hollowkit's shape came in. "I didn't know how hard it felt when you are so unique! You are not cursed, Redkit. It's only an coincidence..." his eyes stared down into her's and she looked away.

After that, the next three cat apologized and started to chat about apprenticeship.

"I want Adderstar to be my mentor!" Dawnkit chirped. Hollowkit disagreed.

"I think Treeleap stuits you better. You have long legs." he flicked his tail. "You can't get my father anyways. He might not even want an apprentice!"

Immediately the two cats started to argue. After many debating, Gingerkit broke up the argument because Barkkit started to chuckle and Redkit was still silent.

"I really want to ask what mentor you want, but I know you don't know everyone yet!" Dawnkit changed the subject.

Barkkit and Hollowkit said together, "Lets show her around then." and they looked at each other and laughed.

Redkit flinched. There are so nice and energetic.. She liked her new friends..

The dragged the white-brown she-cat out into the open and dragged her to the apprentice's den, despite Redkit's paws was trying to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, Dawnkit." said one voice as the owner of the voice walked out of a bush. "And the rest." he meowed. "Who is this? She has.. Red eyes." his eyes narrowed once he saw Redkit.

Redkit herself shrunk into the pelts of Hollowkit and Dawnkit. Hollowkit wrapped his tail over her and Dawnkit stood up, Barkkit took her place and hid Redkit. Gingerkit was with his sister.

"Don't you think treating a kit harshly was a great idea, Groundpaw? Well, that silly prank was all your fault? Why bring shame to this young newborn kit once she is introduced to this world?" Dawnkit's words was surprising, but they were so wise, that Groundpaw shook his head.

"Don't you boss me around, Dawnkit. Despite your age, a quarter till six, doesn't mean you can boss a ten mooned apprentice around, jerk." he growled. Redkit could see Dawnkit wince at the words, but she couldn't see her expression since she was facing away from her.

Gingerkit began speaking brave words, like his sister, as Hollowkit and Barkkit dragged her away from the commotion, shivering. They were taking her back to the nursery. "Well, apprentices can get a bit grumpy, and warriors too. You just visited the Apprentice Den, and right next to it was the Medicine Den, and next to it is the Leader's Den. And finally, is the elder's den. Okay, touring is over." Hollowkit quickly said as Barkkit nodded.

A lot of things went through her mind. The dens, the cats, the warriors, the greenery, and the attitudes. Do they all dislike her? What do they mean by "Cursed" when they went to her and apologized to her? Without self-control, she meowed out, "Do everyone hates me?"

Both toms quickly shook their heads. Before Barkkit would say something, Violetfrost charged in and started to hug Redkit.

"Nobody hates you! You have pity, my darling." she gasped, and fell to the floor, squirming. Suddenly, A deep-red pelt showed up with green eyes.

"What are you doing here kits? What is the order? Stay away from the Nursery! Especially you!" he growled and poked Redkit gently.

"Wait.. What's going on here..?"

Before anything, her breath was knocked out by the constant of cats squeezing in, fading her vision as she fainted. Last things she heard was, "Take her to the Medicine Den, Bluepaw! hurry! What are you fools doing here! Warriors are so much ignorant than kits!"

A/N: Hello again! QOTD... Yay! Note: I might have an answer from the reviews as the next character's personality!

QOTD: What is your hobby?

AOTD: I don't have one. I'm not a fan of many things, yup, I'm just so dark! Actually, for now, it's writing despite my horrible grammar skills!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear all my readers,

I actually just can't believe how much reviews I got! It was awesome! Anyways, thank you, Light Umbreon for the suggestion, but I use a mac, so I don't use windows. Also, thank you, catgirl2900, Daisybreeze, and Light Umbreon for reviewing from the last chapter!

I'm sorry if I can't upload ever so often anymore because of school. I'm only very active on weekends now.. I think. My guardian limited my time on the computer shorter than usual now.

From your _Cursed_ author, GreenBlackTea!

P.S. I will try and have your hobbies into the next character!

* * *

As she woke up, Redkit shook her head and saw she was in the Medicine Den. Again.

"Wake up, Redkit." Greenblade meowed as he was moving leaves from one place to another. "Get to the nursery. There is a surprise for you." he sighed and Redkit twitching her ears, she sprinted towards the Nursery.

A shape emerged from the nursery, flinching when the shape saw her. "Oh hey Redkit, you okay? Because that's the second time you were sent to the medicine den today.." Redkit realized it was Hollowkit's voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. So, what's going on? Greenblade told me to get to the nursery." she meowed, Hollowkit flicked his tail into the Nursery.

"You got a new friend."

Redkit, confused, she went in the Nursery, leaving Hollowkit and saw Violetfrost weakly grooming a small bundle of fur. She looked up and purred. "Hello, my darling. You got a friend." her eyes was sparkling despite her tiredness from her droopy eyes.

The white-brown she-cat purred, and sat beside her foster mother. "It have been a long day. From new friends, to the Medicine Den, and to here again." Redkit bundled up next to the small shape. "I hope I have a great mentor when I become an apprentice." she whispered, falling into sleep even though she just woke up from the medicine den.

* * *

The next few days, Dawnkit, Gingerkit, Hollowkit, and Barkkit have became apprentices, with kit replaced by a paw. They were really excited about who their mentors are going to be.

"Barkkit, you have reached to the age of six moons, and it is time you will be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Badgerfur. I hope Badgerfur will pass down all of his knowledge to you." Adderstar nodded his head at Badgerfur and he smiled. After that, Badgerfur and Barkpaw touched noses and moved to the back of the crowd.

Adderstar looked at Dawnkit, Gingerkit, and Hollowkit, doing the exact same thing to each of them, but giving them different mentors and their new names. Dawnpaw have gotten Bramblemask, the deputy. Gingerpaw have gotten Feralplain, and Hollowpaw have earned Silverfrost.

Redkit was excited to talk to them, but they immediately went out of her vision. Hollowpaw, Gingerpaw, and Barkpaw have left the camp, while Dawnpaw was ordered to eat something.

The excitement quickly faded away as the cats moved away, leaving her alone, standing there, until a black pelt charged towards her. "Redkit Redkit!" Shadekit, Violetfrost's kit squeaked. "come play with me!" his eyes was sparkling with mischief.

"Uh.. Sure!" Redkit agreed to him, because the stare of Jaguarclaw was digging into her pelt. Redkit have learned that Jaguarclaw was the tom next to Violetfrost when she have woken up, and also the mate of Violetfrost, which made him the father of Shadekit. Redkit nudged Shadekit quickly away, because the glare was killing her fur!

Immediately, the Shadekit leaped onto some logs and claimed he was the leader of Logclan. "I'm the leader of Logclan!"

"No way! I want to be leader!" she wailed sarcastically as she leaped, well, scrambled up the logs to join her semi-brother. He shrugged.

"Well, you can be deputy!"

Even though Shadekit was born on the same day as her, a bit younger, Shadekit treated her like a younger sister. It didn't bother her at all because Redkit just wanted a friend and a cat to take care of her.

Shadekit claimed himself as Shadestar, and Redkit was having trouble with her name. "You could be Redeyes." he suggested.

Redkit shrugged. "I don't want that name, it just makes it more obvious that I am.. You know, weird." Shadekit nodded and looked into the blue sky, thinking

"Redwing?" he asked, his eyes full of hope when he turned his head towards her.

"Yes!" Redkit immediately agreed, loving that name. "But I kinda still want to be leader..." she playfully leaped at her semi-brother and pinned him down.

Shadekit, being muscular and broad-shouldered, just like his father, Jaguarclaw, easily pushed her off and yowled, "Riverclan is under attack by a Windclan cat!" he ran away from her as if there was a fox at his tail.

"You know running won't win if it's you against me!" she called back, charging towards her best friend the world could ever have.

Her long legs pushed her forwards, having her to sprint.

When Dawnpaw saw how fast she could run when they were still kits, doing a race. She had her mouth gaped open at how fast she could run.

But now, Redkit sprinted past her semi-brother and leaped onto him, purring. "Y'know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'll call you my official brother." she purred and stepped off of him.

"Then I will call you my official _younger_ sister!" he purred. Redkit shrugged.

"If you want to. I'll just remember that I was a foster kit and have a true-blooded sibling!" Redkit meowed. "I just don't want to be left out anymore."

Shadekit was called by Jaguarclaw, which she have just noticed, that he was watching them. Being left alone, she waited tediously for her friends to come back. Dawnkit already left when they were arguing about names.

 _Time for the boring wait now._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I can't be proactive now because things happen. Today, (28, Octobre, 2015) I was hit by a football and I had to go to the office and my glasses was scratched, but worse, kind of pushed in. Yes I wear glasses and I'm proud!

I didn't play football correctly. And what I mean by football is Flag Football.

Tomorrow is the Holloween Dance! Whoo!

QOTD: Did you have any injuries before?

AOTD: When I get bit by a mosquito twice on the tip of my nose, today, being pushed when I was running (I scraped my knee completely and both of them was bleeding. A lot.) I tripped on my costume, and much more to even count!

Read, Review, and enjoy my story!

~GreenBlackTea


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Dear my beloved readers,

Oh my gosh, I'm so surprised! 5 reviews, 7 Favorites/ Followers! Yea! Think you guys so much for sticking to this story. I really love it when you gave support to me!

Thank you, Chiibe The Rebel, for reviewing from the last chapter!

Thank you, Chiibe The Rebel, DaisyBreeze, DashTheRaichu, Moonlightsong of Thunderclan, Whisperblaze, catgirl2900, and mfox14 for following AND favoriting (That's basically all of you!)

Thank you guys so much! And, I just need to have a list of warriors here...

Riverclan

 _Leader:_

Adderstar- yellow pelt tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_

Bramblemask - brown tabby tom with green eyes

 _Medicine Cat_

Greenblade - dark red-tint tom with green eyes

\- Bluepaw - blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes

 _Warriors:_

Jaguarclaw - solid black tom with blue eyes

Treeleap - white she-cat with beautiful black eyes

Badgerfur - Black tom with a white stripe, amber eyes

Feralplain - light-brown she-cat with long claws, black eyes

Silverfrost - beautiful she-cat with a silver tabby mark, blue eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Groundpaw - rare tortishell tom, brown eyes

Dawnpaw - orange cat with a white tail, amber eyes

Hollowpaw - black tom, yellow eyes

Gingerpaw - orange tom with amber eyes

Barkpaw - dark brown tom with blue eyes

 _Queens and Kits_

Violetfrost - calico she-cat, blue eyes

Shadekit - black tom, blue eyes

Redkit - white, with light brown markings, red eyes

These are current warriors! The rest will come out later once we go more in depth in this story.

~ Your very happy writer, GreenBlackTea

* * *

It was a long wait, despite it have only pasted sun-high. It was an eternity for her, just this short period of time. Tedious, she began rolling in the grass, joking around that she is green.

"Can you see me?" she asks, when a warrior walked by. He nodded, and left.

 _Some cats are just too serious._ Redkit grumbled. She asked the same question to a passing apprentice and she fell for it.

"Can you see me?" Redkit asked.

"Yes, I can. What's wrong?"

"Since you said yes... That means I didn't become one with the grass?" she asked, rolling around more to catch the scent of grass on her pelt.

The she-cat purred, patted her head, and walked away.

Well, it wasn't that successful to be honest. Redkit shrugged it off and scrambled back up the log again. "Since Shadestar isn't here, I claim myself, Redstar, to be the new leader of Riverclan!" she purred. Once she finished, she saw a black shape hurtling towards her. For a second she thought it was Shadekit, but it was bigger, and more muscular.

Then she realized. It was Jaguarclaw. Her heart started to panic since she barely talked to him and he seemed frightening. Redkit was about to run until her foster father, Jaguarclaw, tossed her to the side with a thump and sat down on the log. He gave a menacing look, obviously saying to back away.

By instinct, she shrunken, and backed away in terror. No wonder he had this horrible look to his face! He doesn't like her. Immediately after backing away, she started sprinting back to the nursery until Shadekit and her crashed together. Ignoring the pain of her head, she dashed into the nursery and slid under Violetfrost's belly.

She could feel the steady raise of her head in confusion. "Hello, my darling. What's wrong?"

Redkit started to speak with Violetfrost when Jaguarclaw walked in. "Leave that kit alone!"

Violetfrost just became angry in responce, "Why, my sweet? No mother, no kin, no father, no grandparents! Why should we leave this poor kit alone?" her eyes narrowed. "This is a life, Jaguarclaw. Even though in her small body, her life is huge." Jaguarclaw scrunched up his nose.

"She is cursed, Violetfrost. Don't you see? Who will care about a cursed one? Starclan have proven that this kit is cursed for many reasons! This cat will bring disasters. Why thou keep her as own kit?" he growled, eyeing at the small brown head that poked up.

Those words hurted her. No those simple words when Dawnkit lied to her, but it actually hurted her. Jaguarclaw started to face her, with a growl on his face, more menacing than ever. She doesn't know why, but once she felt some water flow onto the ground, she understood. Jaguarclaw just wanted her to feel horrible.

"I don't care what you say, foster father! I do not support your words! Even though I may have red eyes, I am a normal cat! Why do I must be a cursed cat?" she growled, stepping up for herself. The next thing she knew was- blood.

Redkit saw blood and pain on the back of her head. Neither did she yowl or wince, she just stayed there, looking at Jaguarclaw. Before she knew it, blackness engulfed her.

* * *

The next day was horrible. When she woke up, everything was, confusing. She couldn't find Violetfrost anywhere. Even though when she stepped out of the Medicine Den and was crowded around by her friends, it didn't make her any better. There were some itchy polituce on the back of her head and her pelt, Redkit tried her best to not itch it.

Violetfrost walked up to her and shooed the others away. "Redkit. I need to talk to you alone." Redkit tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Violetfrost took a deep breath and meowed to her firmly, but quietly. "Once you gain a mentor, I will disappear. Do not find me, or else you will die." Violetfrost left silently, padding to the fresh-kill pile.

Redkit just stood there, outside of the medicine den, bewildered. Like it was prophesied, rain came falling down. More bewildered as ever, the rain was pouring and she was just standing there until Bluepaw pushed her back in the Medicine den.

"What were you doing, standing out there?" she asked gently, ignoring the ignorant stare of Greenblade. Redkit shook her head and laid down on the moss nest prepared for her. "Then do you mind if I look at your wounds?"

Redkit gently nodded, and Bluepaw looked down at her side wound. "It's getting better." she mewed, placing some new herbs in it's place. "Now let's check your neck wound. It might sting a little.." she had to use some force to remove the polituce, and it hurts. "Looks fine to me. Greenblade! Does she looks fine?" her head turned to the tom old tom sitting just a few tail-lengths away.

He lifted himself up. Despite his old age, he seems energetic. "She does look fine, Bluepaw. Now please, do not call for me if you actually know!" he sat down next to Bluepaw, watching as she replaced the old polituce with new ones.

Greenblade purred. "You have excellent paws, Bluepaw. I'm sure you will become a fine Medicine Cat after me." Bluepaw shook her head.

"What if I forget something? What if... I have done a mistake?" her brown eyes was dull with worries.

"You will be alright, Bluepaw. Now, it is only sunhigh. Why won't you sleep? I'm sure the rain will wash away and new prey will come." Greenblade's tail flickt and he stared out into the rain.

Bluepaw nodded and went to her nest. Redkit tensed at the stinging of the herbs, but it got better. Soon, she drifted off into sleep..

 _"Riverclan! Help Windclan defeat Thunderclan and Shadowclan's horrible ruling, and gain peace throughout the forests!" she flicked her ear and nodded. There was already blood against her paws, pelt, and mouth. Why thou must go on?_

 _Instead, her paws and loyalty carried her. "Thunderclan and Shadowclan must pay!" she shrieked, pouncing on one cat, and sank her jaws into his shoulder-blades. The cat shrieked, and begged for mercy, but that somehow strikes her and she lets him go. The vision of the perspective of the cat looked at a black blurr, and raced towards that._

 _"Shadestorm! Jaguarclaw! What are you doing?" the two cats was wrestling with each other, both growling and spitting, and ignoring her question. The cat turned around and saw Windclan and Riverclan fight themselves. Thunderclan and Shadowclan gone._

 _"What just happened? We are all allies, none the less, we should help each other!" she shrieked and tried to yank two cats apart, but they were like stones._

 _The cat slunked to the ground and wimpered. Is faith this? How could this be possible..._

And she woke up to the sound of hunger.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I know! I include A/Ns as words xD.. Because I just want to type on this document right now.. I don't like text edit and stuff.. It just don't ahve this linebreaker! It's my life! XD

The Dance was loud. The dance was weird. Someone asked me about my camera. I was like, "Wut?" Time for Great America Today!

I woke up at 6:00 today and slept at 11:00 yesterday just for this story! I love you guy's support for every single chapter! Note that I might get the personalities and hobbies confused because just so many characters! You must have guessed it- I use my memory to remember every single cat!

My teacher and parents kept on saying, "You have a heck of a memory!" I was like,

"Wut?" because I can't remember history that well xD

QOTD: Did you ever wake up like, 4:00 to work on something? What character do you like so far?

AOTD: Well, I woke up once a 4:00 to roleplay digitally, and guess what? I have a private school entry test! I yawned through the whole day, I guess that's why I didn't get in that school... Oh well. I got in another one, as a transfer student, but I miss my friends. None of them went to a private school, they went to the public school that I wanted to go to.

Yea, stressed out life because if I go to that school, I would probably have a not-so-good-job in the future. And if I stayed, I would be unhappy, stressed, and also have a great job. (My parents both have well jobs, and sorry if I sounded offensive, I'm just so STRESSED OUT.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Dear my fellow readers,

Happy Holloween!

Thank you again, Chiibe The Rebel! I will update soon! And also, wow! You are so proactive! I just had the last chapter published and you reviewed! That's awesome!

I'll try and make each chapter longer, I didn't want so much action in one chapter! Or maybe I do... Oh well!

If we get to 1,000 views, I'll scream in the A/N! And also, I will accept three OCs :D...

We are at 2.5 hundred right now!

From your _Cursed_ author, GreenBlackTea!

* * *

She blinked her eyes open, sunlight drifting into the den. There were pelts around her, two orange pelts, two black pelts, and one brown pelt. Once realizing, she shot up.

"What are you guys doing here?" she nearly shrieked in surprise. Dawnpaw lifted her head.

"I'm sick." she grumbled, looking at her. "It doesn't seem that you will get sick, so we slept next to you." she yawned as the rest got up.

Redkit stared. "So you are all sick? Why even you, Shadekit!" she cried out. Barkkit spoke up.

"Redkit. Look. You were born late, and it Leaf-bare is coming. Cats get sick, it's normal." his eyes rolled, "We will be fine! Just leave us alone and you won't get sick.

The rain was still pouring, and it never seemed to stop. She couldn't even tell the time! When she was about to leave the den, Greenblade pushed her back in and flicked a tail at her muzzle. "Shh..." he whispered.

The group narrowed their eyes, all except for Shadekit and Redkit, which seemed completely confused. "I hear water." Hollowpaw warned. "We must evacuate!"

Just then, Adderstar leaped onto the rock, which was hardly visible. "Cats of Riverclan! The river is flooding! Bramblemask and I will give you orders now!" he yowled and leaped down, next to a brown tabby shape.

"Swallowstreak, Riverstone, Foxblaze, Birchcall, and I will lead the queens and the kits! Warriors lead your apprentices! The Warriors without apprentices lead the Elders and Medicine Cats!" Adderstar yowled in the air, and heartbeats later, five cats entered the nursery and quickly gathered the cats up. Then, they went to the camp entrance.

"What about us?" Shadekit shrieked. Immediately, Goldenfur, Blackfang, Raggedears, and Hollynose went in the Medicine Den and froze.

"What are they doing here?" Blackfang questioned. Raggedears shook his head, "Don't worry about that now! We got to take them to safety! Ah, where are those four warriors when you need them?" he growled. He then picked up Shadekit and left. Blackfang followed, not bothering picking up Redkit and all the warriors left. The rest started to follow when she was mentally heartbroken again.

Why won't they pick her up too? She was around the same age as Shadekit, why can't they take care of her too? Reluctantly, she padded behind them.

Her legs was trembling as they walked. She felt like she was a maggot.

As they exited the camp, it was wonders. There was rivers, grass, marshes.. But there was something odd about the rivers and the cats. Riverclan was panicking and the rivers was so big. The lake was stretching to her paws every second she put her paw down. The rain is pounding on her pelt, every singly raindrop made her shiver and almost trip. After suffering from the beat of the rain, she couldn't see anycat. Nobody was around her.

"Raggedear?" She called, "Greenblade?" she looked around, the rain still pounding on her skin. "Guys?" she added, feeling like she was in a endless pit of darkness. Redkit started to sprint, running fast as a Windclan warrior, the ground sloped low and she fell into the water. "Help!" she screamed, trying to stay up float on the water. Thinking quickly, she sprinted underwater with her claws sheathed. Suddenly, it was much easier, but she was still struggling against the waves until she felt something tug at the back of her neck, where her wound was, and pulled her up.

She shrieked in pain when the figure pulled her up, and she felt blood. It must have been her wound opened up again. Her eyes closed shut, she was poked at.

"Brownpaw, what do you think this is?" asked one.

"For Starclan's sake! Don't you know? It's a kit. In the rain!" the cat growled.

"Must have been Riverclan's.. Since they have just crossed the border and a group of apprentices was desperate for something." the lighter voice continued.

"Then we must bring it back!"

Redit opened her eyes and found two cats looking at her. One of the figures jumped. "It has red eyes! Throw it away!" she shrieked, and the figure jumped away.

Her head tilted and coughed, "T-thank you for saving m-my life." she said quietly, and fainted.

 _"Riverclan! Help Windclan defeat Thunderclan and Shadowclan's horrible ruling, and gain peace throughout the forests!" she flicked her ear and nodded. There was already blood against her paws, pelt, and mouth. Why thou must go on?_

 _Instead, her paws and loyalty carried her. "Thunderclan and Shadowclan must pay!" she shrieked, pouncing on one cat, and sank her jaws into his shoulder-blades. The cat shrieked, and begged for mercy, but that somehow strikes her and she lets him go. The vision of the perspective of the cat looked at a black blurr, and raced towards that._

 _"Shadestorm! Jaguarclaw! What are you doing?" the two cats was wrestling with each other, both growling and spitting, and ignoring her question. The cat turned around and saw Windclan and Riverclan fight themselves. Thunderclan and Shadowclan gone._

 _"What just happened? We are all allies, none the less, we should help each other!" she shrieked and tried to yank two cats apart, but they were like stones._

 _The cat slunked to the ground and wimpered. Is faith this? How could this be possible..._

 _"Redleaf... You must not let faith be like this. The four clans must become what it have used to be. Discard all of the happiness, and save the forest!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! The dream I just copied and pasted it from my chapter four. I got bored. So, brief recap!

Redkit was born, both parents died. Then she made new friends, and a brother. Then Jaguarclaw hates her, and gave her wounds. Then, the storm came.

Two chapters in a day! Wow! In fact, less than four hours including chores! Wow!

QOTD: What are you going to be during Holloween? Ar you going trick-or-treating, giving out candy, or scaring people?

AOTD: I have a chance that I will do all of these. I was planning to scare people and then give out candy. Now I might go trick-or-treating with my friends and giving out candy. So many things! So busy!

Next chapter coming up soon! I'm so proactive right now? Do you guys agree xD?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Dear my awesome readers,

I got bored.

I didn't even give out half a bag of candy. I'm so lonely. Anyways, thank you, a moon's shadow, for reviewing and favoriting this story! Just to tell you, I didn't feel like writing, so this chapter my be a little sloppy.

Thank you all for reading! If you read from chapter one all the way here, I congratulate you with a Redkit or Shadekit plushie!

we are at 294 views right now! Once we reach to 1000 views, I will accept three OCs!

From your very tired writer, GreenBlackTea

* * *

"Redkit!"

"Shhh.. She is sleeping."

"You sure? She looks dead to me."

"Oww! What is that for?"

Redkit opened her red eyes and looked around. Shadekit was staring at her, as if something was on her face. Dawnpaw and Gingerpaw was there too. "Your alive!" Gingerkit exclaimed, hugging her.

Redkit simply nodded. "Where have you been? Why did you wonder off?" Dawnpaw asked, with a slight tone in her voice. Shadekit nodded. "I was worried sick!"

Redkit blinked at them, angered. "You should have known! Shadekit was carried, why can't I? I followed you with my paws, and nobody came to help me! The next second, I can't see anyone!" she growled, picked herself up, and started to walk out of the area.

She just realized that she was in a den, with plenty of stacked rocks and vines. Ignoring the thorns that scratched her pelt from some of the bushes, she shouldered her way out and there were sunlight.

She purred, finally happy for the first time, rolled onto the grass. Surprisingly, the grass was soft and there were a lot of flowers, but barely any trees. To make it more suspicious, cats with unknown scents ran and walked past her. One even smiled and dropped a piece of prey for her.

It was kind of the cat to do that, but she haven't tasted meat yet. Redkit opened her mouth and bit down on it. Sweet flavors went through her mouth, it was the best prey she have ever tasted!

Another heartbeat later, Shadekit sat next to her and stared down at the piece of prey. "Is that a mouse?" he asked. Redkit looked at it. It had a skinny tail, small paws, and a small body.

"Yea, it might be." she bent down to take another bite. "Can I have some?" Shadekit asked, Redkit nodded her head and pushed it towards her brother.

"It's good!" he purred after taking a small bite. He then took a mouthful. "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Redkit rolled her eyes. "Thunderclan camp of course! See-" she paused. "Wait, where are we?" she looked around.

"It's Windclan camp silly! Windclan have offered to share it's resources with Riverclan! They are so nice!" he exclaimed, giving the rest of the mouse to her.

"Okay.." she answered, uncertain. "So, uh.. where is Hollowpaw and Barkpaw?" she asked. Shadekit's eyes became dull.

Shadekit bowed his head. "You didn't know?"

Redkit's ears propped up in worry. "What happened to them?" Shadekit opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Nevermind."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?" Redkit begged, and Shadekit gave in.

"Barkpaw drowned, and Hollowpaw was crushed by a falling log!" he said it so quickly, she almost didn't catch it.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, scrambling up to all four of her paws. "They are..."

It took her forever to say the word.

"T-They are... Dead...?" she whispered, Shadekit nodded. Redkit curled into a tight ball in grief. "Why are they dead? They are strong, and fast, how could they die?"

Shadekit sighed, and left her there, shivering. Soon, which is an eternity, she fell asleep.

 _"I told you, Redleaf. You must sacrifice all you happiness in order to save the four clans. I am not lying."_ The voice was menacing, unlike before, but she knows it belongs to the same cat.

 _"Redleaf. If you do not want to do this, fine, but someone destroy the clans. Be greedy, or sacrifice..."_ the voice continued. A smoky figure circled her.

"Why me...?" she whispered. "What happened in the clans... And who are you?"

 _"Redleaf. I am Tigerstar. Remember me? I'm the cat who wanted to bring peace towards the clans... Do not trust Starclan."_ A large, brown tabby with a slitted open nose, appeared in front of her. The face was so menacing, she had to step back. _"Do you understand me, Redleaf? I'm telling you. Starclan is the bad side, and I am the good side. Everycat said that you were sent from Starclan to punish the clans.. Don't you want to prove yourself? Prove yourself that you are not cursed, but honored and even prophesied._ _"_

Redkit shook her head. "I am not Redleaf, and I do not trust you, Tigerstar. I am just a simple kit, that just wanted to be left alone from a spirit!" she growled. The brown tabby's face smirked.

 _"Think about it, Redleaf. If you agree, call to me in your dream, and I will come."_ and with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Wake up! Redkit!" a sound made her open her eyes. "Hurry! We must escape!" she saw a black and white tom.

"Who are you?"

"No time to explain! Thunderclan and Shadowclan are attacking!" he growled and pulled her towards the crowd.

Redkit's ears pulled back. "Who are you? And why you must protect me?" the tom just looked at her with angry green eyes.

"If you want to live, follow me! I am Spiderstrike, a warrior of Windclan. Now follow me or not?" Redkit immediately agreed and followed him to a group of cats. She looked around for her friends, but she realized that two of them were dead. She looked around, and saw only small pelts of cats.

Spiderstrike flicked his tail at Redkit. "We got the red-eyed one, Falconstar. We must evacuate them!" he looked at Redkit, and she tilted her head.

A gray she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Well done, Spiderstrike. Take them to the barn, they will be safe there." she looked at every single kit, including the Riverclan kits. "Kits, make sure you take care of each other okay?"

They all nodded.

Spiderstrike purred. "Thats good. Now we must leave!" he growled, and pushed the kits, including her, forward. Falconstar stayed.

"I am the leader of Windclan. I need to know why all of these are happening. Spiderstrike, take them. Now." she growled, and walked past Redkit.

There was yowling in the background, which made her wince. "C'mon, Breezekit, Fishkit, Shadekit, Redkit, and Silverkit, your parents will be fine." the large group of kits, with one warrior, sets off towards the barn across the field.

She can see a redish large thing in the distance, and they were walking to it, so that might be the barn.

Yowls can still be heard in the distance, it made her wince every step she took. "Quicker, kits." Spiderstrike warned. The cats began to sprint, Redkit as fast as Spiderstrike, raced towards the red thing. She fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Wow you run fast!" Silverkit, she guess, congratulated her.

"T-thanks." she replied.

Spiderstrike was busy as he walked in the barn thingy. Took him a few moments then walked out. "All safe. Come kits." he gestured them into the barn.

"Is Violetfrost and Jaguarclaw going to be okay?" Shadekit asked, hugging Redkit tightly in fear.

"Of course. They will always come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

I'll change the QOTD to QOTC, which means, "questions of the chapter." I'm so sorry! I killed Redkit's two friends!

Redkit: WHYYYYYY

GreenBlackTea: It's part of your story. (sad face)

Redkit: (Cries)

QOTC: Which charactor do you think is the worst?

AOTC: The mentors of Dawnpaw, Gingerpaw, Hollowpaw, and Barkpaw. They srsly just left them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Dear My fellow Readers,

Chiibe The Rebel, I will of course use that! I love that line too! Thank you for the constant support!

:O! Something amazing happened, Cherrystone accepted my prompt! I'm seriously jumping in my bed right now!

We are at 340 viewers! At 1,000, I will accept three OCs!

From your very excited writer that just got a awesome hairstyle, GreenBlackTea.

* * *

Redkit rolled around in some dried grass, which Windclan kits call it hay. It was prickly, but it was still comfortable. Unlike her, Shadekit was shivering in fear. "Why are you so afraid, Shadekit?" Redkit asks, Shadekit looked at her.

"I'm scared that they might never come back." he whispered, and hugged his semi-sister. Redkit hugged him back.

"I don't know the feelings of a mother, a father, and a clan, but I know they mean a lot to you." Redkit meowed, and Shadekit, the younger one, flopped down in the hay next to her.

His eyes was sparkling with mischief and he rolled on the hay. "I want to get that out of my mind." he meowed. "Anyways, what are you doing?" he stopped and looked at Redkit.

Redkit shrugged. "Well, I'm trying to turn yellow, and blend in!" she started to roll in the hay. "Do I smell like the hay yet?" Shadekit nodded. He started rolling with her. Soon later, the Windclan kits soon joined in.

"I wonder what we are doing!" cried Fishkit, as he rolled around. Redkit purred, finally laughing for once.

Spiderstrike's eyes rolled and peeked out through the crevices of the red things. "You can do anything, just nothing to wiled and loud, okay?" he ordered, his voice was shaky.

Redkit stopped and sat up. "Why is your voice shaky?" she asks, pawing some of the hay off.

Spiderstrike looked at her. "I'm a new warrior. Not much long ago, and I am here to take care of the kits of both clans! Such a huge task." his eyes rolled and went back to guarding the place. Breezekit stood from rolling around and shrugged.

"More like kit-sitting." he chuckled, Spiderstrike glared at him. "We are barely even eight moons apart! I bet I can take care of the kits too." his ear flicked, and narrowed his eyes sarcastically. Redkit could see he was just joking, not boasting.

Spiderstrike shrugged, and lifted his glare. "Yea, once you become a warrior, you will know the hard deeds that a warrior must face." as he went back to guarding, he froze and shushed everyone. Everykit stopped, especially Silverkit and Shadekit, they were shivering in fear. Redkit quietly padded to them with her light weight and long legs, and settled in with the she-kit and tom.

"Shhh. It will be alright." she whispered. They both nodded. She bent her head to the ground to listen how many intruders there were. She found this thing out when she fell to the ground and was amused to listen to pawsteps.

Pawstep. Pawstep only one cat's.. Wait, no. many. Redkit lifted her head and hurried everyone under the hay. Breezekit shook his head, "Who made you the boss of us?"

Redkit growled back, "If you want to take the risk of dying, sure!" Unwanting to die, Breezekit followed her and hid in the hay.

Spiderstrike stared at her in bewilderment, shook his head, and stood up. His tail was twitching uncomfortably.

A cat bursted in, "Spiderstrike! Hide the kits! Shadowclan cats are coming!" she shrieked, Spiderstrike spoke to her quickly, and two other cats fluffed up the chests and held ground.

She could hear Silverkit start to squeak, but Shadekit blocked her. breezekit was tensing, Redkit poked him though the hay. Suddenly, large pawsteps irrupted and a few amounts of different cats charged in.

"Where are the kits, Streampillar?" asked one with a cream pelt.

Streampillar shook her head and held her head high. "You will never have them, Cinderash. They will never serve as slaves!" she growled, and lunged at Cinderash. Immediately, the two she-cats started fighting. There was six enemies, and only four warriors. Redkit was about to tremble when Spiderstrike and a cat kicked away three warriors.

The battle in front of their very eyes raged. Cats after cats was getting up, and if one gets knocked down, they rise back again and attack or defend like it was their life. A cat was helping Streampillar fight off two cats, which Redkit thinks is Shadowclan cats. They were strong. Streampillar was large and bulky, must be from her own clan, and the cat beside her was swift and agile. The agile cat attacks from all sides, and Streampillar attacks from one side, but on the both cats.

Luckily, the battle ended very quickly with Shadowclan cursing and escaping from the bloodied cats in front of them. Streampillar and the agile cat was taking deep breaths, and Streampillar have deep scars. Spiderstrike had few scars, but a torn ear. Another cat was on the ground, resting, with blood sprayed from his jaws.

Spiderstrike weakly looked from each cat to another. Once his eyes laid down on the cat who was on the floor he asks urgently, "You alive, Widowflight?" the cat looked at him and nodded. He checked Streampillar and the cat who was with Streampillar, called Whisperdash, and thank Starclan! They are all alright.

The kits stepped out of the hay, and they were all shaking in fear. Fear-scents lingered damp in the area, and the kits were all together, except for Redkit, who just walked out of the hay casually.

Shadekit looked at her, "Really? You absolutely do not have any feelings anymore!" he looked at her, up and down, shivered, and went in the small bundle of cats in fear.

Redkit's ear twitched. She then realized, "Was I supposed to be afraid?" she looked around, warriors was staring at her with their jaws gaped open. Especially Streampillar's, which took her not long to speak up.

"Look. This kit, Redkit is cursed! How many times do we need to tell Windclan to not look for her!" she started to growl. "She will bring death to all! Look what she did to Adderstar's kits!" Streampillar spat, lashing her tail.

Widowflight shook her head. "No need, Streampillar. This attitude is wonderful for a brave warrior. I'm sure she's no threat. Right, Redkit?" Redkit nodded. Streampillar snorted and ordered the kits to stay at the "barn," until further instructions.

Redkit nodded, and sat down. Soon, blank vision surrounded her, causing her to fall in a small doze,

"Do I have feelings anymore?"

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say, but rawr.

Rawr Rawr Rawr Rawr.

Sorry, I got bored. I am incredibly lonely these days. Homework is much less than usual because of the four-day Block-Schedule, but I had so less contact of my old school's friends. Well, you see, I am a transfer student... Yea. MY LIFE: (Basically an equation)

Public - Private + Homework = Loneliness.

QOTC: Did you once, was told to clean up your room because your best friend/ visitor is coming and you was ordered to clean your room, but they didn't come. All that energy wasted?

AOTC: Yup. They betrayed me. We were going to Holloween together, but guess what? They went with other people. We have also cleaned our WHOLE house up for the sleep-over, but no! They didn't come.

Sad life I have, don't I?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Dear my beloved readers,

I have written this A/N again because it didn't save. Nooooooo! I wrote so much! Anyways, on with the questions!

Dear Warriorcat Lover, yes! You got it correct! I called Redkit by her warrior name because most of the action will be during her warriorhood. And no, she will not become an medicine cat. Also, I just like how Redleaf stood out. Her name originally stood out for her oddness, but if you know, autumn orange and red leave's photosynthesis made the leaves green. But underneath, it is red. It is always loyal to the tree, keeping it's red color.

Anyways, once we get to 1000 views, I will accept three OCs! We are at 492 views currently! Awesome!

Also, I have seriously wrote down every single name and their pelt of every charactor! Wow! So much xD Didn't realize it!

From your very excited author, GreenBlackTea

* * *

It have been a moon until the next attack. It was horrifying even though she couldn't express it. It was a disaster.

"Windclan, Riverclan! Shadowclan is attacking with Thunderclan again!" a bright yellow flamed pelt bursted through the camp, her eyes frozen in horror. "They are trampling the moors, throwing mud into the streams! What are we going to do?"

Adderstar and Falconstar emerged from their dens and raced towards the orange cat. Rekdit could tell they were giving orders, but she couldn't hear them. Moments later, they were trampled over by Shadowclan cats.

"Your clans belongs to us!" a dark tabby shrieked, and pounced onto Falconstar. Falconstar was about to attack when something blocked Redkit's view in the nursery.

"Hurry, young ones. We must evacuate again.." a calico she-cat whispered, no, Violetfrost. Her expression was panicking, but the queens helped the kits leave camp through the emergency evacuate hole at the end of the den.

Redkit walked at the back, narrowing her eyes as she looked around at the bloody battle. She paused and looked over her shoulder, watching the horrible fight, hoping that Windclan and Riverclan could defeat the horrible Shadowclan.

After a long pause, she realized that she stood there too long, and they already left. Redkit have helped rebuilding the dens, so she knows where to go. Redkit, curious, she sneaked up to the nursery's entrence and looked at the battle.

Falconstar was fighting a massive gray tom, they were both biting each other harshly, their eyes shown in complete hostility. Streampillar and Dawnpaw was fighting against three cats, Bramblemask helping Adderstar defend the elder's den, Badgerfur was also fighting menacingly at two Shadowclan cats. Widowflight, Foxblaze, and Birchcall was fighting against many Shadowclan warriors.

Redkit noticed that there were much more Riverclan cats than Windclan, and Shadowclan cats have a whole army! No wonder the ginger cat was gasping and have slumped down into the grass!

Immediately, she was pulled into the nursery by a paw, "Shhh..." he whispered. Redkit looked around her and saw yellow eyes, looking out into the battle. His eyes went back to her. "Get along! Be lucky that I just went past here and saw you right there, walking out into the open!" the speaker's pelt was black, and he has long legs. It was Spiderstrike.

Redkit shook her head. "Deespite my age, I am determined to fight against the Shadowclan warriors!" she meowed, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah! You gotta be kidding me." Spiderstrike rolled his eyes. Redkit bit him and he stopped. "You're serious. Aren't you?"

Redkit nodded and he sighed.

"Not yet, Redkit! You are only four moons old. How could you survive in a massive heap like this? Thunderclan will have a raiding party coming soon. I suggest you leave." he stood up from his spot and was about to leave when Redkit bit him again.

"I want to help! I feel useless! Anyways, if I do die, nobody will care!" she growled. Spiderstrike stared at her.

"Fine. I need to end the conversation now. Windclan and Riverclan needs all it's warriors it could ever have." he picked her up and stepped out into the clearing. Cats were now fighting on the other side of the camp, so it was safer to cross. Falconstar was lying in the middle of the clearing.

Spiderstrike ran towards her, and Redkit could feel the rapid pacing of his blood. He was panicking.

"Falconstar! Are you alright?" he pawed her with his paw and she shot up.

"Of course, Spiderstrike! I don't only have one life you know!" she growled and she pawed the ground. "What do you want? Better be quick!"

Spiderstrike took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Redkit spoke up. "I want to help in the war!"

Redkit could see Falconstar's face go blank before she spoke. "What? You are not even six moons old! Besides, I am not your leader." her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

She shook her head. "Because I want to join Windclan. After this war, I want to be a Windclan cat. Riverclan hates me. My friends are dead, more cats begun to believe that I am cursed. I want to leave all of that behind!" she closed her jaws quickly, looking at Falconstar pleadingly.

She looked at her, took a deep breath, and entered the thinking process. After a few moments, she snapped up.

"This will be breaking the warrior code.. But if you truly desire to train, I will give you an mentor quickly. I'm sorry, but we don't have any time for ceremonies. From now on until you have received your warrior name, you will be Redpaw. Your new mentor will be Widowflight. I hope she trains you well, young one. Tell her that I have sent you to become her apprentice." Falconstar meowed her final words at the moment and charged her way into the battle. Spiderstrike was just behind her, and Redpaw sprinted around, looking for a yellow pelt and cold, deadly black eyes.

It took her forever to find her, and once she saw her, she was lying down in the clearing, breathing intensifying from her chest. Panicking, she dragged her newest mentor towards the Windclan Medicine Cat, Cloudrush, Greenblade, and Bluepaw. Widowflight was small, but she was heavy enough for her to drag her to the Medicine Cat's camping site. Once she entered the den, Bluepaw rushed to her and Cloudrush sprinted towards Widowflight.

"Bluekit! Widowflight is hurt.." she whispered, and Bluepaw ignored her warning.

"You are still a kit! Why are you out there?" she scolded her and Redpaw barked back.

"Falconstar have made me an apprentice. Want to know why I went to her? It's because Riverclan was so harsh to me! After this battle, I am joining Windclan." she looked away. "Cure her first, my mentor, please." Redpaw looked at the yellow pelt of Widowflight's.

She could feel Bluepaw's muscles tense, but she loosened it. "If it is your decision of leaving Riverclan.. I will not argue with you since your argument is true and you are a very wise kit." the blue-grey she-cat began helping Cloudrush with Widowflight's wounds.

Redpaw was ordered for some herbs, and she have raced to the piles and picked out the ones that has the aspects of the herb they are defining. "Redpaw! A very sticky silky stuff!" called Cloudrush, and she have picked some cobwebs up and gave it to him.

Widowflight's eyes flung open in fear and she looked around. "Oh hello, Medicine Cats, and Redkit? What are you doing here?" her eyes turned from fear to softness.

"I'm your apprentice now. Falconstar made me an apprentice because I wanted to help with the battle. And anyways, we must win this right? I heard some cats said about slaves.." Redpaw looked away and Widowflight stood up.

She nodded, "I understand." Redpaw looked at her. "You have agile paws. Attack with me, and cause quick and short paw swipes okay?" Widowflight ordered. "You paw swipe with agility when I saw you playing with Shadekit. I know you are a born fighter. But remember, keep balance and use your tail for support of your doing high above ground attacks. These are the aspects that apprentices always miss." Redpaw nodded and trudged after Widowflight into battle.

Redpaw held her breath.

 _"I'm sorry, Violetfrost, I don't want you to disappear.. But I really want to help Windclan and Riverclan from slavery!"_

Something more odd, is that she could feel Tigerstar's presence around her. _"Only this once... Help me..."_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Somehow, my fingers was on their own typing this chapter. Just wow. Help me! My fingers have minds of their own!

Yes, Tigerstar is still around in this story, and trying to persuade her to "save the clans" but, she have asked him to give her ability to fight, and now instructions. I just wanted that to become clear.

YESS! REDPAW REDPAW REDPAW! Caps, sorry. She is a part of Windclan now! I absolutely love Windclan! If you ask me to order the clans that I favor most, Here we go!

LIST:

Windclan

Shadowclan

Thunderclan

Riverclan

Yea... I'm that type that likes agile speed and Windclan is basically the background for almost every book! I am heartbroken.

QOTC: Do you like homework on weekends?

AOTC: NOPE! I have at least one subject every weekends, because of assembly and special stuff happening every single week! I know the pain...


	9. Alliances Currently!

RIVERCLAN

Leader:

Adderstar: yellow tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Bramblemask: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

-Dawnpaw

Medicine Cat:

Greenplade: dark red-tinted tom with green eyes

-Bluepaw

Warriors:

Jaguarclaw: solid black tom with blue eyes

-Groundpaw

Treeleap: white she-cat with beautiful black eyes

Badgerfur: Black tom with a white stripe along his back, amber eyes

-Barkkit (Deceased)

Feralplain: light-brown she-cat with long claws, black eyes

-Gingerpaw

Silverfrost: Beautiful she-cat with a silver tabby mark, blue eyes

-Hollowpaw (Deceased)

Swallowstreak: white she-cat with a black paw, blue eyes

Goldenfur: golden-pelted she-cat with green eyes

Blackfang: Black tabby tom with a tooth at an odd angle, black eyes

Raggedears: Solid light-brown tom with yellow eyes and one ear torn off

Hollynose: Grey and white tabby tom with green eyes

Riverstone: Tabby white tom with odd patterns, but handsome. Brown eyes

Foxblaze: dark red tinted tom with yellow eyes

Birchcall: very flat faced tom with tabby markings, blue eyes

Streampillar: Calico she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Groundpaw: rare tortishell tom, brown eyes

Dawnpaw: orange cat with a white tail, amber eyes

Hollowpaw: Black handsome tom, yellow eyes

Gingerpaw: orange tom with amber eyes

Barkpaw: dark brown tom with blue eyes

Bluepaw:Blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes

Queens and Kits:

Violetfrost: calico she-cat, blue eyes

Shadekit: black tom, blue eyes

Redpaw: white she-cat, with light brown markings and red eyes

Elders:

WINDCLAN

Leader:

Falconstar: Gray tabby she-cat with a slitted open nose, yellow eyes

Deputy:

Warriors:

Spiderstrike: Black tom with long legs, yellow eyes

Widowflight: Yellow she-cat with black deadly eyes

-Redpaw

Whisperdash: White she-cat with brown flecks, paws, tail and muzzle

Apprentices:

Redpaw: white she-cat, with light brown markings and red eyes

Queens and Kits:

Breezekit: Tuxedo cat with a gray tail, tom with green eyes

Fishkit: spiky brown-pelted tom with brown eyes

Silverkit: Silver tabby with pretty blue eyes

Elders:

SHADOWCLAN

Leader:

Deputy:

Warriors:

Cinderash: dark, smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

Elders:

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Queens and kits:

Elders:

A/N: As you can see, a lot is still empty! by 1000 views, there will be plenty! Windclan needs more warriors, elders, kits, queens, and a deputy! Whoo! If we get to 1000 before I mention the deputy, one OC can be the deputy! So exciting!

Short story so I won't get in trouble!

* * *

Cloud shook his head. "I don't suggest stealing prey from other houses, Sparrow."

Sparrow looked at her friend, "Of course this will work! Watch and learn!" and off with that, she leaped into the garden. Her white tail disappearing in the house, Cloud waited desperately.

A few minutes later, she came out with a large tuna in her jaws. It actually worked! Cloud was about to jump off the fence when loud noises of barking came from the house.

The dog came out with it's owner, carrying a gun. Cloud shrieked as the owner pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through Sparrow's ribs, dropping the tuna. The owner pointed it's gun at him, and he ducked, falling into the neighbor's yard.

Sparrow is dead, and he was also shot not long after. Luckily, it was only his tail. Another human found him, and he have died shortly after of the loss of blood.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:

Dear Friends,

Omg, thank you Chibe the Rebel for the reviews! Sorry for the delay! Homework!

Argg!

I don't think I write little. I just write too much in a paragraph. It makes sentences shorter, but the story longer even though it doesn't _look_ like it.

We are at 600 viewers :O

At 1,000, I will accept three OCs! More details on the chapter when I see 1000 views on my "Story Management" for _Cursed Eyes_!

Also, I just adopted a story from Cherrystone of Shadowclan called _I'm Lost_ , I'm still getting the details, but I might not be active on this story that often anymore.

Anyways, here we go!

* * *

Widowflight led her into the battle.

Redpaw held her breath as she charged in, immediately pounced on my another cat. Luckily, Widowflight was well aware and she threw the cat away. It hissed and ran to her again.

Redpaw narrowed her eyes, not backing down, she ran towards the cat and as what Widowflight instructed, simple attacks. She unsheathed her claws and attacked from various sides.

It surprised her that it actually worked, and the cat reared up and pounded it's paws onto her side and pinned her down. "Look at this little apprentice! So weak!" Redpaw growled and she reared up her legs to it's paws and struck the paws. It yowled and stood tall, a brown pelt. It was a tom by it's voice, and he was three heads taller.

Widowflihght growled as she threw a cat away and ran towards him, she leaped and raked her claws across his flank and growled, "Watch who you are attacking, attack somecat your own size!" with that, he scampered away.

Redpaw scrambled up to her paws and followed her mentor as she went into the battle.

Everything was a blur, but she saw the familiar brown pelt, and everything went black.

"Thank you so much, Tigerstar!" She thought mockingly to herself as she fell.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was back in the medicine den, and there was an argument outside. Dawnpaw and Gingerpaw was around her, looking at her worriedly. Once they have saw her eyes open, they pretty much flung at her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy your okay!" Gingerpaw purred, Redpaw's ear twitched, and it stung.

"Don't do that. Your wound will open again." It was Cloudrush's voice, since it was so cold and expressionless.

Redkit looked at herself, well, tried to as her neck stung when she tried to turn it.

"Shh.. Don't do that! If you really want to know what you look like..." Dawnpaw looked away. Gingerpaw's expression changed dull.

Redpaw got worried, "Well?"

"Lets just.. Show you." they led her to a small puddle near the entrance, there was just enough sunlight to know what she looks like. It was horrible.

There, stood a cat who was bleeding, one ear had been torn off. She moved to her side, and saw it was injured too. There was large amounts of cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and the other side had the same thing. On her tail, there was a nick in it, she could see the flesh inside it and she could gag. On her neck, there was large amounts of cobwebs.

"What happened to me?" Redpaw was horrified, she didn't know what happened.

"Well.."

"Well?"

Gingerpaw was hesitant, but Adderstar walked in. "You were being torn apart! You almost got squashed by a tree! What's wrong with you? If it's not a stupid Shadowclan cat, you wouldn't live!" Adderstar growled, approaching her. "I knew you were cursed! I even gave you time to prove yourself! That's why I left you alone when my sons were hurting you. And guess what? They are dead! Now I will never trust you again! I don't care where you go! Just not in my clan!" he pushed her, and she fell on her back, then slid on her side to the end of the medicine den.

There was blood stains, her wounds must have opened again.

Bluepaw gasped and started to argue with Adderstar, but she could tell he was shaking his head. Dawnpaw licked at her white pelt. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she wailed, "It's not your fault!"

Redpaw shook her head and stood up weakly, puffed out her fur even though her sides stings, and stretched her neck, trying to look tall. "I don't care anymore, Adderstar! Don't patronize me! (Chibe The Rebel! I used it :D)If you hate me, I can do nothing about it! Fine! I will never return! I have already agreed to be with Windclan!" she growled, her larynx hurting so much.

Dawnpaw sighed and looked at Gingerpaw, and he looked at Redpaw. "I know that a few cats would be upset, but I know.. I know that the rest of you will never accept me!" Redpaw growled, looked at Adderstar.

She could see Adderstar's claws was tensing up, desiring to kill her. If she gets killed, it doesn't mind her. She would just join her mother, father, Hollowpaw, and Barkpaw at Starclan. _"I reject your offer, Tigerstar. I don't believe you. My friends are all watching me from Starclan. You are the bad one. You have tried to kill Firestar and take over the clans. I have heard. Just leave me alone!"_

Adderstar gave up and stormed out of the medicine den. "We are leaving, Riverclan!" he yowled into the air. Redpaw shivered.

"But... If Adderstar leaves... How do we defend ourselves?" Widowflight's voice whispered beside her, shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry.."

Widowflight shook her head. "It's not your fault. It is this generation of Riverclan's warriors fault. The rest sighed.

"It's actually quite a miracle that a kit would leave her own clan.." Falconstar entered the den. "No matter what happens, I'm sure that a new member of Windclan, can help us survive through this. You must be granted and prophesied from Starclan. Even though there is no direct sign, but I can sense the sign is you."

Redpaw purred, as she slumped to the ground, tired, and the pain throughout her body was shocking. The wound stings were hurting her so bad. Cloudrush hurried and helped to clean her wounds, and gave her honey for her larynx.

Falconstar sighed. "I shouldn't have let you fight without training. Look at you, you are scarred for life..."

Silverkit wailed, "Why can't I become an apprentice, and she does?" Falconstar glared at her.

"Because you weren't brave and wise enough. Wait for one more moon, and you will become an apprentice. Okay?" Silverkit grunted and stalked out of the den.

Cloudrush looked at her. "By these wounds, I suggest you rest here until it doesn't hurt that much." Redpaw sighed.

"What about the other attacks? I know there are others because I heard cats talking about being slaves, and repeatedly being attacked. Are they this desperate?" Falconstar's eyes deepened.

"Well, they also need time to recover, and by that time, Widowflight will teach you some tricks. It's usually hunting first, but lets flip it around, okay, Widowflight?" Falconstar continued, and paused, waiting for Widowflight's answer.

Widowflight gave a nod. "I will teach you, Redpaw, to be the fastest and strongest cats in the plains!" she purred, Falconstar's jaws crept a smile.

"Good, now, here are the instructions for training. Not like the original one, you will start with quick battle moves, then long, hard ones. Once you have mastered that, you may go train to hunt. After, she is ready for the assessment. Got it?" Falconstar ordered, Widowflight bowed her head.

"Yes, I will get straight to that after she have been lifted off of Cloudrush's duty."

"Mhm. Good. We hope to see a strong warrior fighting with us with battles to come." and with that, Falconstar walked out of the den.

Widowflight looked at Redpaw, "Don't worry, I'm experienced. A senior, to be exact. I will train you as a wonderful warrior."

Redpaw happily nodded, but her throat gagged. Widowflight quickly helped lowered her to ground level and hushed her to sleep.

As Redpaw did so, she slept with no dream, smiling at the rest she have gotten from the dreams.

* * *

A/N: Did you notice at the end? Redpaw hates dreams, because you don't know which ones are from the Darkforest, Starclan, or something random. How could dreams be so cruel? Sometimes you just woke up, and you had a nice dream, it never comes back again. Only the ones with hate comes back.

That is true for me! I had a terrible dream about my family taken away by some weird aliens. It was scary, I hid under the table, protecting my grandmother. Then they took me and her away :(

I had this dream first when I was four or six, now I had it again last year. WHAT IS WRONG WITH DREAMS? (Trying so hard not to cuss here xD) \

QOTC: What do you think music suits for Redpaw o3o?

AOTC: I don't know yet, maybe Dollhouse? NOOO that's for freaking Tigerstar if he is a freaking girl. HALP XD

R&R! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:

Dear my awesome fwiends,

Omg, thank you Chiibe The Rebel! I absolutely love it! I even attempted to sing it.. Didn't go so well because I am horrible at it. Lol..

watch?v=Dbv7E0gZcKQI know, you can't click on it, so type letter by letter owo.. Ik, I sing weird o3o

Anyways, Nightamare The Fox Witch, I will accept three OCs once we reach to 1,000 viewers! 70 currently. Usually I get 100 every twelve hours, but under 8, woah XD

Yup, we are almost there!

From dearest writer that forgot to put the from line from the last chapter, GreenBlackTea.

* * *

Redpaw was training hard after she have recovered. It stung at first when she have trained of her injuries, but it got better. It have been two moons, she is now six moons old. It was nice to be noticed, noticed nicely. Everycat greeted her with a friendly smile, but every time when she went on a patrol around the other clan's territories, it felt dark.

"Redpaw, remember to think quickly, and not hesitate too much." Widowflight picked herself up. "The rest are very well. You are a fast learner. After the belly understroke, you will learn how to attack from above."

It was very exciting being with her mentor. It was fun and very educative. Silverkit- now paw, was still upset even though she got her own mentor too. She have gotten the young deputy, Stormblaze.

"Try again. Come at me, and do the belly understrike quickly this time. Windclan is known to move as swiftly as possible." Redpaw nodded and dashed towards her mentor. Her incredibly fast speed for a six mooned cat moved towards Widowflight, ducked under her, and flipped herself around. She used her sheathed paws to gently swipe on her belly when she tried to dodge it.

"Very well. You see that the opponent will try and dodge it." she narrowed her eyes. "Try and trick your opponent."

Redpaw nodded, and this kind of training went on for quite some time around the running course. Silverpaw was with Fishpaw, running against each other. Fishkit's mentor, Stonefur, and Stormblaze was cheering their own apprentice on.

When Silverpaw finished first, she caught her her gaze and gave it back with a glare. Why is she so mad at her? What did she do wrong...?

Training was finished, which was very quick, since she enjoyed it. Breezepaw welcomed her back happily, but mostly because he wanted to wail about what he had to do, cleaning out the dens.

"It was so smelly! How could you withstand it?" he growled, annoyed.

"Well.. It takes practice, patients, and-" before she could finish, Sunclaw, Breezepaw's mentor, came in.

"It also takes pride and bravery. If you can't face those elders, you can't face a Thunderclan cat!" he chuckled.

Sunclaw was also a young Windclan cat. Well, almost every cat is young except for Widowflight, Cloudrush, and Falconstar. Windclan surely needs more warriors.

Breezepaw started to argue with Sunclaw on how he should handle him more softly than putting him into den duty, but he simply answered back that it was meant to stay loyal to the clan.

Redpaw chuckled at their argument, finding it quite funny. Fishpaw walked in and tilted his head in confusion, and Redpaw laughed even harder.

"Well, we got a redhead now!" Stormblaze chuckled as he looked into the den. Silverpaw elegantly walked into the den, Redpaw gave a warm smile, but she looked away.

Stormblade's ear twitched. "What's wrong, Silverpaw? Why aren't you talking to your denmate?" Silverpaw looked at her mentor and Sunclaw.

"I don't like Redpaw. She took away all my shine. Why does she gets to become an apprentice and not me?" her pretty blue eyes narrowed at Redpaw as she shrunk.

Stormblaze sighed. "You have to understand this, she volunteered during an very important battle. You just followed the rest, in fact, you where just scrambling away from the danger!"

Beaten, Silverpaw looked away. Redpaw casted a sympathetic glance at her. She knows what it feels like to be rejected.

The apprentice den is always empty, and before she came, there were no apprentices at all. It was sad on how Windclan is surviving all these moons.

"Well, the gathering is tonight. The four leaders agreed that they will finally hold a truce." Stormblaze added. "I forgot to tell you all that when I just got in! Ah! my mind! It's loosing control!" he pulled his ears back, and smiled a playful smile, and left.

When Sunclaw was about to leave, Redpaw asked, "How many moons are Stormblaze? He is too juvenile to me."

Sunclaw gave out a snort. "He is forty-six moons, Redpaw. He have mentored one apprentice, Silverpaw is his second. He gets strict during tight situations you know." Redpaw's ear twitched.

Silverpaw purred and gave her a pat after the yellow-pelted warrior left. "I'll be your friend! I always wanted to be, but I was so jealous of you! I'm sorry."

Redpaw smiled back, "Don't worry, I forgive cats." The two young toms purred in the background.

Breezepaw scrambled up, realizing something. "I'll go ask Falconstar who is going, if it is all of us, that's going to be amazing!" and with that, he scrambled out of the den.

Feeling reluctant to leave the dark, warm den, she huddled up where she was and fell in a small doze..

 _"Windclan! We must defeat Shadowclan! Riverclan is covered to defeat Thunderclan, we must make sure that we take down Shadowclan!" a cat yowled into the air, and she quickly slid to the yowling cat's side._

 _"Shall I order the patrols for the defense, and patrols for attacks, Widowstar?" the cat, which was in first person in Redpaw's vision, meowed._

 _"Yes. You must order these patrols now." Widowstar rose her voice, "All cats, gather!"_

 _"Warriors, we will divide each of you. Choseneye, Falcontail, Stonebracken, Whiteflame, Stonefur, Breezemask, Silverstroke, and I, will get your own apprentice if you have one, and defend the camp's elders, queens, and kits! The rest with you and your apprentices will attack!" the cat which she was meowed._

 _A yellow warrior looked at her anxiously, but the cat nodded and he trotted off. "Gather! Dewpaw, come beside me!"_

 _A gray tom rushed over to her and a large wave of cats rushed in through the meadows._

 _The war have begun._

Before anything else, blackness covered over her vision as voices crept through her.

 _"Save the clans..."_

"Who are you?" Redpaw howled, going on her guard.

 _"War will rage, body and blood will mix, and the dew will run red."_ said the whispering voice, who echoes across the black emptiness.

"How do I know who you are?"

 _"Redleaf. Enough!"_ a shape appeared before her. _"what do you mean, you do not know who we are? We are Starclan? Is there any confusion?"_

"No, sir. I don't know who you are because a cat called Tigerstar was also entering my dreams!" she growled, her fur along he sine was prickling.

 _"Tigerstar? How could his spirit live..."_ the voice paused, and sighed. _"I will give this prophecy much more easier for you to discover it's true meaning. Remember, save the clans.. Don't let blood run against blood, or else the forest and all the cats and clans in it.. Will perish. Also, do not listen to Tigerstar! No matter what, he is evil."_ the shape was a tall, dusky brown she-cat

"Who are you exactly?" Redpaw questioned. "And, I am not Redleaf!"

 _"Time is running out young one. Just remember, do not believe in Tigerstar. I am Windstar, the origin of Windclan. Don't let the war bring disaster. Stop it. Don't tell anycat about this. Understood?"_ her yellow eyes narrowed.

Redpaw flicked her ear. "I do, Windstar." Windstar touched her nose to Redpaw's head. _"Good Luck young one"_

With that, she was brought back to reality. "GATHERING!"

* * *

A/N: This is a very weird chapter. Lol. Nothing to do. Stressing out on Science project and debate ;3

Anyways, does this chapter foretells you anything?

QOTC: Should I get better and write more words in a chapter?

AOTC: I think so XD


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

Dear my awesome friends,

I apologize that I couldn't finish it sooner! Because I basically slumped in my bed and grumped like a old man. Also, some friends came to my house, and my parent didn't tell me they are until two hours earlier. Talk about last-hour! But still, it was fun with them. We played games, we ate ice-cream... Well okay! Lets get on with the reviews shall we?

Chiibe the Rebel, I honestly love all your support! Thanks for supporting me throughout this story! I just read a Webtoon thingy ma-bob.. So the story might change... I would have to change the paragraph/intro! Argggg... But oh well...

KooKooBird232, I am not accepting any currently.. We are only at 900. But I will wait and chose randomly which OC I will include!

Whisperblaze, I understand. I tried, but the story went off on it's tracks. It's a messy road! It was supposed to be grief and stuff, but it went to stuff that almost every story is about! Arrg! But don't worry, as I said, I will change it.

Enough yappidy yapping! (Somebody's nickname) it's time for me to write!

Also, I really want to start on _I'm lost,_ but I don't feel like it... Sorry.

From GreenBlackTea

* * *

The gathering was _Boring._ It was just cats greeting each other and leaders boasting about their clan.

Riverclan, however was much more bolder than before. They had their heads high, and their eyes shining.

Fishpaw, Breezepaw, and Silverpaw literally charged into the crowd and sat in front of every single Windclan cat. That makes her notice that every cat was sitting next to their own clan this evening, and they have left her.

Other than that, it was absolutely boring. She didn't have anyone to talk to, and she stood at the back. When Falconstar announced her as a new apprentice, Redpaw didn't feel the need to rise herself anymore. The clans were on guard, hostile.

Redpaw was really glad when they have reached camp. She was really tired and frustrated. Why does everyone hate each other? Why can't everycat just... accept for who they are.

Days were very long after that. Days were just.. _Dull_. Windclan wasn't thriving through the green-leaf, and so everyone is panicking what do they do in Leaf-bare.

Widowflight got sick when the first wind blew in, so Falconstar have to train her in Widowflight's place. Falconstar is a good fighter, but she mentors strictly. Falconstar always have her to fight her, instead of training. She says this sort of training will help her become a better fighter.

It was hard to get used to Falconstar, but she got over it. And anyways, Falconstar is her leader.

Until Falconstar got sick, too, after the first blow of the snow blew in.

Widowflight was getting worse and Falconstar was too. Sunclaw was coughing now and then, so he was sent to Cloudrush by Stormblaze.

Once again, she was assigned to another mentor, Firesplash, to train her. He was a great mentor, despite she was his first apprentice.

"Run faster! You can do it! If you train more, you will become faster than I am!" he would always call whens he ran across the meadow's tracks. The grass was cold, and the dew was snow.

She pounded her paws against the grass, giving long leaps, but fast. She panted heavily after a few laps, and when she was on her sixth one, she callasped half-way through her seventh one. Firesplash walked up to her and looked down. "Good!"

Firesplash is more of a mentor that trains with speed. He was a very fast runner, and the exercises or training is usually her speed in running.

Silverpaw usually calls her a "Cold-head" now and then, since she doesn't talk much anymore. Redpaw wanted to answer, but at the same time doesn't.

What's the point of talking if it's useless? Every time when she tried to speak with Adderstar, he just ignores or forgets about it completely. Same with all of Riverclan.

Four moons have passed, from Green-leaf to late Leaf-bare...

And Fishpaw have died.

He have died when she was in the medicine den, watching him, instructed by Cloudrush. He told her to keep an eye on him, in case he have gotten worse.

Fishpaw didn't seem to get any worse... Because he was already at the line between Starclan and the ground.

When he breathed in the last breath of the cold air, Fishpaw have grabbed her paw and clenched it, and he died.

His paw was cold at the time, and his pelt turned into a pelt as cold as ice. It was a sad moment, and even this "Cold-head" couldn't stand it as she looked away when the rest of the apprentices came in with Cloudrush and sobbed.

And since then, they stopped talking to her, blaming Redpaw it was her fault that he had died... Widowflight have successfully left White-cough, and Firesplash wished her good luck. Falconstar never looked at her again.

It was heartbreaking on how everyone started to treat her like this when she was only eleven moons old... Becoming an warrior could mean more loneliness and despair.

And she didn't want that.

Redpaw walked alone along the borders. Even though she wasn't talked to much, Stormblaze tried to get her into patrols. When cats argue of Redpaw joining, Stormblaze would just shake his head and say, "She is a living soul, sent from Starclan. We all are."

Redpaw would just usually walk along the borders, checking it again from time to time, alone. Sometimes, but rarely, Breezepaw would join her. And it stopped when she was eleven moons old, and they were already thirteen.

"I, leader of Windclan, propose you to Starclan, you have learned enough fate that it is time for you to become warriors of Windclan. Silverpaw, you will be named as Silverclaw. We hope for you to share your courage and knowledge in our clan." Silverclaw rested her chin on Falconstar's shoulder, and pulled away.

Next, it was Breezepaw. His new name is Breezetail, known for his long tail.

Widowflight have asked her to become a warrior, but Redpaw declined the request. She wants to become stronger, and support her clan much more, especially during a time of war.

Speaking of war, there wasn't any battles since the last one when she became an apprentice. This made her pelt fluff up. It was really suspicious since there wasn't any battles. Redpaw is always on guard if there is any.

Breezetail flicked his tail happily and Silverclaw was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Is moving up a rank that exciting? Maybe.

But no matter what, Redpaw will never loosen down her guard.

Even if she was ordered to.

It is for the clan.

Silverclaw and Breezetail stood guard for the night, sitting in middle of camp, watching every single entrance and barrier of camp. They are really good warriors.

Redpaw flicked her tail in the apprentice den, lonely. There is some kits due soon, Eaglestripe was stuck in the nursery, sleeping soundly.

She yawned in boredom. Was surviving this boring? She was hunting, then patrolling, then double-checking, then eating, then sleeping? In rare occasions, Falconstar would gather for a clan meeting.

It was a very exciting day to her though. Seeing Breezetail and Silverclaw purring happily was good enough. And besides, having new kits in the clan is good.

She stared into the stars, which are barely visible from the clouds. New-leaf is coming, and life will thrive.

Will it?

She shook her head. Of course it will! It's her second New-leaf anyways. And in this New-leaf, she is turning twelve moons... A whole cycle is approaching.

If she becomes twelve moons, it means she is an adult.. It might be much more complicated...

But She is going to live.

The clans is going to live.

Even though it seems impossible, but as long as she lives, she will stay loyal to Windclan no matter what.

Riverclan have deserted her, especially her foster father and Adderstar. Redpaw really misses Shadekit now.

 _"Are you doing well? Really. I'm alright. I'm living a quite happy life too. How about you when I'm gone? I hope everything is doing well... When I'm gone."_

 _"Why? Of course it's because I saw the proud faces of your clan on the first gathering. I just wonder if you became an apprentice. It will be very nice to see you again.. But Falconstar won't let me go because I might steer up trouble in the clans."_

 _"I don't mind if I can't go. As long I'm with Windclan now."_

 _"I miss you."_

Redpaw slowly closed her eyelids and fell into a deep sleep, aware of her surroundings even though she is sleeping.

* * *

A/N: I'm weird

HAHAHA.. Sorry.. Felt like it.

I got a bloody nose yesterday (The day I was typing half of this story).

And yes, the blood clot was very large. I nearly vomited. The whole trashcan was full in blood. It was in school... Literature class. Sixth period. Why does it have to be on the sixth period? I mean, school is almost over, and it is candy Friday. Come On!

At least that passed. I'm happy, but bored and in a nervous wreck.

Why? Because my presentation is due next next week, Monday.

And no, I have school on monday and tuesday, I don't get a whole week off. (Darn Private Schools)

So, I won't be posting anything on those two days. Sorry!

Apologies are everywhere! Woo!

Also, I'm sorry if I time-skipped too much in this chapter. I didn't feel like letting you guys sit there the whole boring sequence of becoming a warrior. Plus, I'm horrible in battle scenes.

Am I keeping you guys waiting too much? Because I have a lot of homework. Even on weekdays.

QOTC: Do you like Falconstar now?

AOTC: I still kinda like her because she is loyal and very careful about her clan. It's nice since she still trusts Redpaw. Such a sweet cat!


	13. ACCEPTING OCs

Dear my fellow readers,

Oh my! We got to 1,000 viewers! Eek! This is so awesome! Thank you! Next aim is 100 reviews!

But as I promised, I will accept three OCs! Review and I will choose 3! (The requirements is at the end)

Don't worry if your's does not get accepted. After the fifty reviews, I will accept three more!

If you are wondering what the next special event is, here!

 _ **1,000 views: Accepting three OCs**_

 _ **100 Reviews: I will put the usernames of the people that have reviewed in this story on my profile!**_

 _ **50 Followers and 50 Favorites: I will accept three buddies if you have a Animal Jam account!**_

And uh.. I need to create more. Anyways x3

Here is the requirements/forms for the OC submission!

 _1\. You must have it as an interview form_

(Ex:Name: "Ummm... Do I have to? Rainbowplop"

Age: "What does that have to concern you?")

 _2\. No special powers and weird pelts! Odd eyes are accepted, but no red ones._

 _3\. Fill out the form!_

Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Crush:(You can chose any single cat in our clan to be his/her mate. Optional, and no Redpaw! She is off-limits x3... But if you PM me about it, and we all agree, I will accept it.)

Mate: (same)

Kits: (same)

Clan:

Rank:

Personality:

Bio:

Appearance:

And.. Thats it! I made it interview format so you could have some fun writing your form! Also, I can get a better description of what your cat's personality is like!

STORY SO I WON'T GET IN TROUBLE:

Rainbowplop fell to the ground, tired from her patrol. Rainsplash looked at her.

"Why are you so tired, my sister?"

Rainbowplop shook her head. "Because I'm going to have kits."

Rainsplash kills his sister and leaves. He doesn't like his family's blood to run down for generations.

Because it carries Lostheart's fate.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N:

Dear my beloved ones,

Don't forget to enter the raffle of three Ocs!

Also, I am incredibly sorry for the LARGE delay! I got fed up with my files because it DELETED this chapter! Noo! I paused because I was so angry to forgot to save this file! So I basically just quitted writing for a while and joined Deviantart! Yay!

From, GreenBlackTea

* * *

After her semi-friends' vigil, they immediately bounced into the apprentice's den and looks at her with eyes.

"Why won't you become a warrior?" Silverclaw meowed as she walked in.

Redpaw shrugged. "I wanted to be stronger. That's all."

Breezetail's eyes narrowed. "You know that Windclan needs more warriors!"

"Well, you know that Windclan surely needs apprentices!" Redpaw retorted and snuggled back into her nest.

"Ugh. Look, I have noticed you seem a little... Unnatural! Tell us what's bothering you!" Breezetail sighed.

Redpaw shook her head, wailed like a little kit, and was still silent, wrapped around in her nest.

She could hear one of them walk away, but the other stayed.

"Well, if it's grief and tragedy, no worries.. Life is like this. You have to understand that, you know, Redpaw!" Ugh. Breezetail stayed behind.

Redpaw still stayed silent.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'm trying to help okay? If you do that again, it is a sign that you do not approve any cat's help." Redpaw looked up finally.

"I want to see my brother! I want to know if the war is going on! If you say life is like this, why did Starclan made it _worse_?" she spat, fury blazed between her eyes. Breezetail looked shocked.

With that, he turned around and was about to leave. "Then go and ask Starclan, I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions."

"But you can convince Falconstar to take me to Gatherings! I only went to it once..." Redpaw sat up in her nest.

Breezetail stopped, and looked back. "Of course." and he left.

Redpaw flicked her tail. "That was awkward." she thought, and Widowflight walked in.

"Oh you are awake! Why won't you join a hunting patrol with me and Spiderstrike? We just want to check if the prey are well stocked this New-leaf." Redpaw nodded as Widowflight exited the den.

Redpaw quickly followed her mentor and stretched, yawning."It's great to be outside!"

Spiderstrike looked at her, and she rushed over to Widowflight and Spiderstrike quickly, apologizing. "Sorry. Didn't stretch yet."

"It's no problem, now, should we get going?" Spiderstrike asked, Widowflight nodded.

Redpaw trotted behind them. "Where are we going to hunt then?"

"The yellow meadows." Widowflight answered and Redpaw paced into a sprint.

"Woah Woah, slow down! We don't want you getting tired already!" Spiderstike called after her.

Redpaw quickly slowed her pace and apologized again.

"What made you so feisty?" Widowflight questioned, Redpaw shrugged.

Once they have got there, Redpaw could already see a rabbit lurking around in the grass. It's pelt was black, easy to see as she stalked it carefully. Tail down, check. Tail in air, check. Shoulders down, check. Head down, check. Paws, check. As she lurked closer, the rabbit lifted up it's head and went dashing. Redpaw quickly ran after it and leaped, taking a chance. "Yes!" she exclaimed, but that was too early.

As she sinked her claws into the rabbit's flesh, she tumbled. The rabbit firmly gripped in her claws, she rolled, then slowly stopped. Once stopped, she stood up, dizzy.

"Where am I?" she wondered, but it snapped to her. "Oh yea! I was at the moors..."

It was still the moors, however she was far from the two warriors. Redpaw held her prey in her jaws and raced back.

"I caught a rabbit!" she cried as she stepped towards her mentors.

Widowflight purred. "New-leaf is going to be plentiful. It does seem." Spiderstrike nodded.

"Well, we caught a mouse. You have done better than two warriors it would seem." Spiderstrike purred, dangling his mouse in his jaws.

Widowflight nodded. "I shall report Falconstar that the prey is running well now."

Redpaw nodded. "I'm sure she will be delighted."

"Yes. I agree."

The trip back to camp was quick. Spiderstrike was complaining about the nick in his ear from some stupid Thunderclan cats. Widowflight joked around about it, which resulting a glare from Spiderstrike all day long.

Widowflight whispered to Redpaw. "Despite my senior age, I can still get some young cats angry." Redpaw chuckled.

At camp, Widowflight lets Redpaw to roam freely. She dropped the rabbit in the pile and took a mouse for herself.

She sat under some shady bushes to eat. Halfway, Silverclaw came out of the camp's entrance tired.

"What's wrong, Silverclaw?" she asked, Silverclaw sighed.

"A stupid badger roamed around. We couldn't get it to leave our territory." Silverclaw looked behind her which Redpaw couldn't see. "And also, Breezetail had some nasty wounds."

Redpaw flicked her ears. "You alright though?"

Silverclaw growled. "Ask my brother that! He is basically almost dead!" Redpaw, shocked of her sudden rage, ran towards the medicine den.

She slowed down to a walk, looked behind her, and saw Silverclaw still looking at her. She quickened until she reached the medicine den.

It was then, she saw a body lying on the ground.

The cat was covered in wounds, wounds from falling, clawing, and the worst ones, biting. She could see a horrible mark on the cat's side. The pelt was all bloody until she wiped some of it off.

It was Breezetail.

Cloudrush swiped her paw away when she was frozen in shock. "Don't touch him!"

A huge tug fell in her fur, maybe because Redpaw had never experienced so much injuries before. She looked at Cloudrush. "Is it severe?"

"Well, it will be if you continue nagging me! I'm trying to heal him quickly!" he snapped and went back to work.

Redpaw shrugged his grumpiness away and exited the den. "Is badgers that strong? I have suspected them to be weak or something."

She went back to her shade of the thorn-bush, where her half-eaten meal is. When she glanced over, Redpaw realized it was gone. "Oh well." she grunted and slipped into the apprentice's den.

She was happy, there wasn't any dreams this afternoon, but the badger and Breezetail made herself tense.

"Will Breezetail live? And what will the badger go next?"

* * *

A/N: SUSPICIONS, BADGERS.. AND DRAMA? Sorry, but drama was the way through this story, and also, sorry for the caps. Felt like it. I'm so happy! Finally got a TABLE yay! After a complete SIX years!

I really like Silverclaw and Breezey now. Ergghh not so much Shadey...

QOTC: Should we ditch Shadey?

AOTC: I think we should. XD


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Dear my fellow readers!

I'm extremely sorry for you all! I had school, science fair, homewoerk, stress, and more! I am so sorry! I'm those people who do their work ever so slowly! I'm so sorry!

Please enjoy this chapter! The raffle is still on! It ends at the end of the year!

From your apologetic writer,

GreenBlackTea

* * *

Redpaw flicked her ears as she raised from her nest. The air around her was cold without them.

Her ears twitched at the word, "them" it would be nice of she would be a warrior, but she needs to train more!

She stepped out of her nest and exited the apprentice's den. Redpaw stretched, relieved that she didn't get a cramp when she slept.

Concerned about the word "them" it reminded her about Breezetail.

"Oh!" she cursed herself and scurried towards the medicine den. _"Why do I keep forgetting about him? I hope Silverclaw doesn't see me ignoring the medicine den..."_

As she have expected, Silverclaw was in the den.

"I don't want to leave! His life is at sake!" she argued at Stormblaze, which seemed pretty upset.

"You know that you can't stay here for the rest of your life! Windclan needs you." he spat, annoyance flashing by his words.

"Well, Breezetail needs me too!"

"He will get better!"

"No he won't! Look at that scar!"

Stormblaze and Silverclaw was basically bristling at each other, paws outstretched. Cloudrush just sighed, and looked around. "Oh hello! You won't mind if you help me with herbs, won't you?"

Redpaw turned her gaze to Cloudrush. "Sure. What is it?"

"Get those two out of here! And once you finish, come back, unless Widowflight tells you to go hunting or something." Cloudrush growled, annoyed.

Redpaw quickly moved her tasks along, as she faced the two warriors.

"Ummm... Could you please... Get out of here?" Redpaw asked politely.

Stormblaze nodded, looking at Silverclaw. "See? Even she wants peace! Why can't you just calm down and get along with the patrols?" he growled, still facing Silverclaw.

Redpaw just blinked. "Cloudrush wants peace. If you don't get him any peace, you know that Breezetail won't get any better.. Won't he?"

Silverclaw, nothing to argue, she growled and stalked away.

"Don't forget to join the sun-down patrol!" Stormblaze called after her.

She just continued walking.

"Hey!" With that, Stormblaze raced after her.

Redpaw sighed, finally getting them out of the medicine den, she trotted back to Cloudrush.

"Heh. Nice move, youngster." he turned his attention to the herbs. "Get some cobwebs for me."

"But, I-"

"Use your eyes. Find it." he answered, as if reading her thoughts. "It's white and sticky. Using your nose won't really help since it gives off no scent."

Redpaw shrugged it off and glanced around, looking for and sign of some weird white things. She looked at the herbs, there was a lot she must say, but how does Cloudrush remember them all?

She looked around, finding some more on the bracken of the den, which held more things. On the bracken, she found some weird shaped white things, and picked them up with her paw. It was definitely sticky.

She turned back to Cloudrush. "Is this it?"

He looked at the thing she was holding in her dangling paw. "Correct one. Put it on his visible wounds. His cobwebs needs to get refreshed."

Redpaw nodded and moved towards Breezetail, carefully to not step on the ground with the cobweb-wrapped paw.

"Oh and, be careful removing the cobwebs from your paw, it can be hard, but it is delicate. Let it stick onto the wounds."

Redpaw nodded once again, and began to carefully remove cobwebs from her jaws. It was hard at first, but it got easier. The annoying thing is that she couldn't get small peaces off her teeth, that made her teeth itch. On the other paw, Redpaw carefully scratched off the old cobwebs, stopping once in a while when Breezetail twitched since she might have touched his still-bleeding wound.

Redpaw quickly replaced the cobwebs with the new ones, gently pressing it on his wound. "There we go." after she spent a long time working on it.

She sighed, tired of crouching over to cover his wounds again. "I'm done, Cloudrush. Anything else?"

Redpaw looked around to see Cloudrush sleeping. "Urm... I'll be leaving now.." carefully, she stepped out of the den, her eyes squinting at the sunlight. _"How long have I been in there?"_ she questioned. _"Oh right. Not even till sunhigh."_

The thought of sunhigh made her hungry. Haven't hunted and didn't receive any permission from Cloudrush. Shrugging her way towards the clan entrance, thoughts ran through her mind.

 _"Why does the world have to be like this..."_ questions... Questions! _"If the world is like this, why can there be no world at all? Why did you have to make me cursed, Starclan! Why did you have to take away my family, give me red eyes, and have my birthclan hate me?"_ her paws was trembling when she continued walking.

Redpaw didn't like to answer these questions, since these were too hard for her, but she kept on thinking once she got out of camp. _"What if the world was full of peace... No wars, battles, stress, nervousness, hostility, arrogance... Everything will be just perfect."_

"Well, that won't be granted always anyways." she sighed. "Gotta go hunting, or I can't eat!"

Stopped trotting, Redpaw squashed herself down into some soft grass. "I'll do it later."

The wind was moving across her pelt, carrying the pattern of the breeze with it. It was soothing. Redpaw looked around, and realized that she was on lookout rock. "Oh well." she yawned, and moved upwards of the hill. Finally, she reached the hill with a tree. To be honest, it is the most beautiful place she have ever been. There is this huge territory of flat lands, and suddenly, there is a pretty tree at the top.

Well, everyone have told her that the gathering is much better than usual, since the large activity is gone. _"What would it be like there? If the gathering is calm..."_ she wondered. It might be as pretty as the small hill!

Redpaw leaped into the grass next to the tree. It was comfortable, since the tree is blocking the sun from drying the grass up. She purred as she rolled around in the grass. The soft dew could have made it even softer, but it didn't rain for three days, and there was no fog. What would make the dew appear on hot days?

Her stomach growled, which jumped herself into reality. "I'm hungry." she growled. Redpaw shot herself up, and bumps into another cat.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"


	16. I'm moving accounts

I stop using , I am so sorry! I really found Quotev attracting so..

Find me!

Quotev: Hayato Wolf Ram

+Google: Hayato The Wolf Ram

Youtube: Hayato The Wolf Ram

Animal Jam: Jammer952523

DeviantArt: Hayato-The-Wolf-Ram

Lol.. Everything is HAYATO DEH WOLFY

Fell in love with wolves!


End file.
